Blu: Savior of Spixs
by aPAULo17
Summary: Blu life is just getting good. But when he gets a message telling him that his destiny of become the Father of all Spixs Macaws is in danger, Blu must travel through that past, present and future to stop this threat from destroying him and his descendants


**This isn't the sequel to Rio Rush Adventure. This story involves time travel and magic and fierce battles. When you read this story, you Legend of Zelda fans may see it to be similar to Ocarina of time, which is good. Anyways please enjoy. **

"Blu I have to babysit Eva and Rafael's kids again." Jewel said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes. Now look I'm taking the kids with me so they can play with the toucans. So you have a whole day to yourself."

"For the fifth time this week." I said to myself. "Okay." We kissed good bye, hugged the kids and went back to the nest watching them fly away. "Oh well, I got a family, friends and no work to do. My life is perfect." Just then I heard a thud outside. I looked to see what it was and saw a raven on the ground. "Oh my gosh." I flew down to his side and lifted his head. He looked old but familiar. "umm are…." then I recognized him. "Apaulo? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Why do you look so old?"

"I'm from seven years in the future." He told me.

"Not even. How can you time travel? I have to admit dressing up and talking differently and coming up with that story is very clever Apaulo, but seriously why are you here?" I asked him

"You've been chosen." He told me.

"For what?" I asked.

"TO be the father of Spix's macaws."

"What? What do you mean.?"

"Ill explain later, but Blu this future I've told you about may not become possible unless….. unless we lock Nigel away."

"What do you mean? Nigel's no problem, sure it'll take some time but still…." He interrupted me.

"Time is what you don't have or at least wont have." Then he told me to follow him. We flew to the Christ the Redeemer statue where Apaulo showed me a granite cube with double doors about twice my height. "Step inside." He led me inside to show me the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

"This place looks bigger on the inside then on the outside. And has a regal look to it."

"This is the chronological cube. A cage made to correct mistakes and redeem a good future. Which is what I want you to do Blu." I gave him a confused look. Then the doors shut behind us. The lights switched off and then back on. "Look out the window." I went to the window and saw a scorching wasteland.

"Wh-WHERE AM I?" I asked looking at the now burned trees grass plants and ruins of which used to be The Blu Bird Sanctuary.

"It's when are you. This is the future I come from. Seven years in the future the place you now call home will be destroyed by Nigel."

"How is that even possible?" I asked him as we walked back to the center of cube.

"Fifteen years ago, well from the time period you're from, Nigel received a medallion from one of my enemies. This medallion, when introduced with the power of the Crystal Stars awakens a powerful entity with the person wearing it. Nigel discovered this and when had returned back to my island, Nigel found it's location broke into the underground safe haven for the Crystals and destroyed the island and then came here to Rio." I was shocked, scared and I had to go to the bathroom badly. "You were among the first to be killed, then Jewel, then Rafael and Eva and many other birds, infact almost all of them. Your kids, Rafael's kids and Nico and Pedro become servants. I obviously managed to escape my island before all on it was destroyed, but Wolf wasn't able to escape." I looked at him even more shocked and I was about to go crazy.

"WHAT DO I DO! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING! HUH! I…..DON'T…..WANT….TO…BE….KILLED!" I yelled right in his face.

"Umm… well you must find that medallion and bring back to your present and give to me so I can dispose of it properly." The doors reopened and we were back in the normal time period.

"Um…great I'll get my stuff." I said sounding more confident.

"There is no time, the items within the cube are enough."

"What about Jewel?"

"When you bring back the medallion they'll be guaranteed safety and freedom. Same with everyone else." He reassured me.

"Okay, but how do I use the Chronological Cube?" I asked him.

"The answer will come to you and don't worry it won't be a long wait." He said heading outside the cube. "When these doors reopen it will be fifteen years in the past. Find the medallion, it should be in Nigel's custody already. Bring the medallion back and save the future."

"Don't worry Apaulo you can count on me. And Apaulo…" He looked back, "It's good to see you again."

"You to pal." He closed the doors and the lights went out. Then something behind me started glowing.

"What are those?" I walked up to them. They looked like floatties but were feathery. "What do I have to do swim?" I put them on and something strange began to happen. A vortex of light formed around me and I was almost blinded by this intense light.

I was about to cry for help when the lights came back on. And the vortex stopped. The doors opened and I went outside. The rainforest seemed even greener than I knew. I was about scream in excitement when instead there was squawking I looked around then I looked down in to a puddle. "_What happened to me?"_ I thought to myself. _"I—I'm… not even a year old!' _What if Jewel saw me like this? She would have to take care of FOUR chicks. Then I heard Apaulo's voice in my head.

"Blu you there? Can you hear me?"

"Apaulo where are you?"

"Still in the present. I'm talking to in your thoughts. I used the Communication Melody to speak to you."

"How and what again?" At least that's what I tried to say. I couldn't since I was now a baby.

"The reason why you're a hatchling is because you back in time second because you put on those wings. " I looked at wings and indeed saw that I was wearing them. Looked almost like my actual wings.

"I think I understand but how can I talk to you whenever? Like you are doing now?"

"Simple just whistle this melody." Then he taught me how to whistle a very catchy tune. It was easy to learn. I tried it myself and Apaulo's words became even clearer. "If you want to talk to me just whistle that melody."

"And if I want to become older?"

"Go back into the cube and take off the wings you'll then be older."

"Got it. Okay Apaulo do you know where Nigel may be?"

"Yeah, in that same warehouse you and Jewel were in when they first captured you. But be careful, you're smaller and more vulnerable. But those wings will allow you to fly as fast an your adult self."

_Cool, alright I think I got this. I'm doin it for Jewel and the chicks and my friends. I can do this. _But Blu flew off to his nest instead to explore. _I know I should be looking for Nigel but being young again and being here in the forest can allow me to feel like a wild Spixy. I'll start looking later._

**Well Blu congratulations. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. Apparently Blu likes being a chick again and is slacking off. But he'll need to start working on his fighting skills if he's going to save the future. And he better be careful not to change the past for bad or selfish reasons. Anyways until next time. **


End file.
